Kubo of the Two Strings: Fate Unwinding
by arwenishtar
Summary: Kubo lives with his grandfather in much the same life he lived before. When a series of nights change everything, he must decide who is worth saving, if old wounds can be healed and old sins be forgiven for good. For the past will not stay buried... Whatever he does, he must not blink.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Quiet Evening by the Fire**

The mountainside was tainted a smoky, gray blue as opposed to its natural golden mahogany. Across from it, at the gate the was the entryway of the village, a young man looked up to admire it.

Peering through his overgrown bangs, he swept them aside to reveal a worn black eye patch, as if this motion might help improve his vision. Meanwhile, his remaining tawny brown eye, slanted to reveal his Japanese heritage, missed nothing as it swept over the horizon.

Despite his obvious visual deformity, he was surprisingly handsome. His face was comprised of strikingly angular features, much like stone or the origami he crafted. No longer a skinny child, his body had been formed from years of daily hiking into a muscular, lithe build. He was of medium height, the only unremarkable aspect of his appearance. His black ponytail and the layers that escaped from it further framed his face and lent him a wild, ethereal air. Like the rest of his family, Kubo had been blessed with unnatural beauty. That's what happened when one was descended from Moon deities.

His gut itched a bit, pulling him ever closer to his hut. His home.

Grandfather was awake.

Pausing in the entryway to catch his breath, Kubo nearly doubled over at the sight before him: Grandfather was kneeling by the fireplace in eerie silence, his glazed eyes hypnotized by the amber flames. However, unlike his mother before, Grandfather's condition was one of stance and poise, not of a cursed amnesiac. "Welcome home, grandson," he said softly.

Although he understood his grandfather was not comatose during the day (or any time at all), Kubo was nearly alwaysperpetually struck by deja vu whenever he caught sight of him in that pose. He was almost always overwhelmed by it. He wished he could ask Grandfather not to- what? Stare into the flames? He'd only chuckle and shake his head in quiet confusion. Rattled, Kubo shook himself and his foolishness away. When would he grow accustomed to his new tenant?

 _Never,_ a bitter internal voice hissed.

Ignoring it, Kubo unstrung his pack and settled down beside his grandfather, eagerly absorbing the warmth from the hearth. Stealing a sideways glance, he watched as the flickers were mirrored in his grandpa's creamy eyes. Ever since he'd lost his memories- and his identity with them- Grandfather had been every bit the kindly elder everyone had assured him he was, thanks to the positive memories the villagers had helpfully implanted in him. For Kubo, his eyes were the single link to his aspect as the Moon King. Not that they bothered him so much anymore. Though initially he'd been unnerved by them, Kubo eventually grew to admire Grandfather's eyes and the light that shone inside them, which to him was brighter than any star or fire. Grandfather claimed he couldn't see very well anymore, which was probably true because cataracts were steadily growing over the one that wasn't blind. Yet sometimes Kubo caught him scanning his surroundings with the verocity and keenness of a hawk. Clearly his vision had not dulled completely.

He was not scanning now. "The mountainside was lovely this sunset, wasn't Kubo? Such a beautiful shade of blue," Grandfather murmured. Kubo nodded, to weary to answer verbally. "I made us supper. Your favorite- chicken broth with rice and herbs." Dutifully and gracefully, Grandfather shuffled closer to the fire, which only now Kubo realized had a pot hanging above it. Eagerly, he helped his grandpa set up their dinner. They ate in silence.

"Shall we be regalled by one one of your marvelous tales tonight?" Grandfather asked, his eyes twinkling eagerly.

Shuffling food into his mouth, Kubo shook his head. "Sorry, Grandfather, I can't tonight. I'm too weary- the villagers begged me to perform _five_ stories instead of usual three." Guilt flared up briefly as Grandfather leaned back on his heels, disappointed. It was true- Kubo's storytelling required a lot of energy, sometimes more than he cared to provide. But it was their bread-and-butter. It must be done, and fortunately he loved it.

However, what he had not told Grandfather was where else he'd been- the side of the mountain. He'd flown there, to be precise, courtesy of paper wings. He'd just wanted to see the mountain again, not from afar, but within reach of his fingertips. While his grandfather was aware of his magical abilities- if not of how he'd come by them,- he didn't want him to needlessly worry about his safety. He tended to whenever magic was not used for entertainment. Scaling a mountain would not qualify for entertainment. Though he'd rarely voiced his concerns, like his daughter, Grandfather did not allow Kubo to wander around at night. Kubo was likewise reluctant to be anywhere outside come nightfall. However, in addition to this concern, Grandfather rarely allowed Kubo to be out of his sight for very long, aside from his work in the village. To his annoyance, Grandfather insisted on accompanying him on his daily walks and hikes, which grew increasingly cumbersome, as the elder constantly complained about his aching joints. By the end of their walks, Kubo found himself supporting him on the return journey home. Indeed, Grandfather's advancing age was the main factor Kubo had abandoned his old cave two years ago- the trips to town had grown to be too much. He told himself he didn't resent Grandfather for forcing them to move, but sometimes during a particularly grueling hike, resentment flared up.

Still, life was gentle, life was kind. The villagers had never forgotten how Kubo had saved them all those years ago; he was grateful to them for not only assisting his grandfather adapt to his new mortal life, but for building this cozy house for them. They'd helped him too, by teaching him lessons in forgiveness. Siko, the resident chicken lady, had helped him the most by lending a comforting ear when the nightmares threatened to do him in. Now, in Kubo's mind, Grandfather was no longer the cruel Moon King, murderer of his family. He'd almost become family.

Too bad 'almost' is as wispy as the word implies. It's rarely good enough to last forever.

* * *

Something brushed against Kubo's cheek. _Kuuubooo,_ a voice whispered from above. Or was it from his dreams? Determined to return to sleep, Kubo shifted minutely.

 _Kuubooo,_ the voice whispered, slightly more urgently. He cracked open his eye by a hair's breath, annoyed. Was Grandfather sleepwalking again? Funny, the voice had not sounded like him. Grumbling incoherently, Kubo reluctantly opened his eye fully, shifted onto his back... and stifled a gasp. Grandfather loomed above him mutely, eyes glowing like two moons.

"Gr-Grandfather?" Kubo whispered, hesitant to move. Grandfather said nothing, only stared down. His expression was far from peaceful- he glowered down with all the intensity of an enraged god, which Kubo remembered belatedly was what he was. But what frightened him most of all were his eyes. He wanted to blame their light on a reflection, but it was pitch black outside, and the fire had burned down to embers. So why were they glowing?

Before he could flee, their light went out, and Kubo saw his own startled, scared face reflected in them. Then Grandfather blinked and started, as if he himself was waking up. "Kubo? What- are you all right?"

"Grandfather? Are you- are _you_ all right?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He scratched his head, the picture of gentle senility. "Though I must admit, I was having a strange dream..."

"Hehe, yeah, me too," Kubo chuckled nervously. "Goodnight Grandfather."

Kneeling for a few more seconds, Grandfather sighed. "Yes, we best get some sleep. Goodnight, Kubo."

The old man fell asleep instantaneously, but Kubo remained fully awake for fifteen minutes. For despite what he'd told Grandfather, he knew he had not been dreaming. Still, exhaustion overpowered his apprehension, and he dozed off.

"And he just stood there, looming over you?" Siko demanded, staring incredulously at Kubo.

"Yes. To be fair, I'm not sure what he was doing, or if any of it was real. I might have been dreaming." Kubo refused to meet her gaze as he absently shuffled the chicken feed around with his finger. The subject of their discussion was off to the side, cheerfully playing with the chickens; he didn't seem to accept they were not cuddly pets, and preferred to be left alone.

"Well, that's creepy," she muttered, glaring at Grandfather. Of all the people, Siko had been invested the most in Kubo's happiness, proudly proclaiming he was a better grandson than her own (who lived two towns away). He suspected she'd never wholly forgiven the Moon King for all the heart ache he'd caused, but he was grateful to her for never showing her displeasure with him. "Was he having a night terror? People can look pretty creepy when they're having one of those; they scream and plead without making a sound."

"Maybe," he trailed off doubtfully. "But he wasn't writhing around. He was just standing there, still as stone."

"Hmm. Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much unless it happens again. Let me tell you, us old people get queer in our advanced years! Meanwhile, help me gather this corn up, it's going to waste with him chasing them around across the courtyard." Kubo gratefully helped her out- anything to keep his mind off of the previous night. Besides, unlike Grandfather, he knew how to catch riled-up poultry.

Later, as they headed home together, the old man paused for a moment and breathed a deep sigh of contentment. "Tell me, Kubo, have you ever experienced a dusk as soothing as this?" He grinned down at his grandson.

In the light, his grandfather looked the same as he had since he'd become mortal- gentle, elegant, kind, serene. Nothing remained of the glowering statue from the night before. "No, Grandfather, I haven't. It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

Pulling him in for a hug, the old man smiled. "Indeed it is." Suddenly he stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Kubo asked, looking around. Grandfather sniffed and wrinkled his nose, as if catching an unsavory stench.

"Nothing, my child. Nothing at all." Yet he steered Kubo with more urgency than before. Wouldn't you, if you heard the wind tell you, _Soon you will return to me, and remember. Return to me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Light. A pinprick of blueish light illuminates the swirling, musky darkness. Decay and shades surround him as he looks around and reaches towards the light._

 _Remember your place, Moon King. Remember... And return._

Grandfather shocks himself awake, almost sitting upright and panting. Who was the Moon King? A glint of light catches his eye. Drawn towards it, he reaches into the corner and picks up the most radiant marble he's ever seen; it pulsates with a pearly blue glow of its own, in sync with his own heartbeat. Where could such a wondrous trinket have come from? Kubo stirs in his mat, and Grandfather, sensing the marble has something to do with his grandson's agitation, hastily shoves it deep inside his night robe. Quietly, he leans over and strokes back Kubo's stray bangs- he's usually so peaceful when he sleeps. The eyepatch saddens him somehow- Kubo refused to tell him how he'd lost his eye. At least he was still handsome without it, which was more than a small consolation.

What was that outside the window? Best to lean out for a closer look...

Kubo started awake, and the shadows darted from him in turn. He didn't notice- he wasn't fully awake yet- but what he did see was a figure near the window. "Grandfather?" He whispered. Nothing, not so much as a ripple of acknowledgement. Cautiously, Kubo rose from his mat to stand by his elder. "Are you all right, Grandfather? What are you admiring?" For Grandfather's facial expression was of one in rapture, of one who's undergone a life-changing revelation and is recovering from it. When Kubo joined him in his reverent gaze, all he glimpsed was a brief flash of blue light, then nothing but wallowing inkiness.

"Come to bed, Grandfather. Please," he gently tugged on a shirtsleeve. Sadly, he instantly regretted it, for when the man was disturbed, he turned to Kubo with the same intimidating glare as the night before. Still clutching his sleeve like the frightened young child he'd thought he'd outgrown, Kubo instinctively backed up a step. Stunned into silence, he backed away further- anything to put some distance between himself and the figure looming near the window. So caught up was he in his grandfather's newfound malevolence, he failed to notice a tiny blue orb shining from the elder's robe pocket.

Then, as quickly as it began, the malevolence vanished, leaving behind a startled old man. "Kubo? What are you doing over there?" When the teen didn't answer, he asked in a more subdued tone, "Is it nightmares again? You've been sleeping so well these past few months!"

Hesitantly, Kubo returned to him. "If anyone was suffering a nightmare, it was you! I tried to shake you from it, but you glared at me with murder in your eyes."

Grandfather looked as confused as he was. "Did I? I don't remember a thing! Oh my, what strange happenings occur to us in our old age! Not easy to acclimate to, Kubo, I must warn you..."

Kubo squinted at him. "So you remember nothing?"

"Nothing! I don't understand..." He shuffled around, as if to ward off any remnants of sleepwalking.

"Shall we return to bed, Grandfather? You need your rest."

"What? Oh, of course, grandson, you're right. Best to get some sleep!"

Sleep came surprisingly swiftly for Kubo- his exhausted body couldn't fight off the uneasiness that had kept him awake the previous night. On the other hand, Granfather lay awake a few seconds more, just long enough to check if his grandson was asleep before sneaking a guilty peak at his lovely new glowing trinket. For some reason, he feared Kubo might not approve of his new marble.

* * *

 **Hello again! As always, reviews are more than welcome. :) Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A mountain hides many secrets. The least of them can be the most dangerous.

"Come, grandfather, time for bed," Kubo groaned as gently tugged on his elder's sleeve. This time, Grandfather didn't seem inclined to tear his gaze away from the window, but he was no longer unnerved by the glares he received if he dared try to distract him. The maliciousness he'd read into it couldn't have meant anything- or so he assured the inner voice urging him to flee. Grandfather was suffering from night terrors. That was all.

Outside, the blue lightning roared on.

"I believe we need more rice, wouldn't you agree, Kubo?" Grandfather suggested as they toured the marketplace.

"Yes, Grandfather," Kubo sighed. Normally, Kubo loved the marketplace- it was the perfect place for him to entertain those with his magic. This morning, however, Grandfather seemed especially slow, and he'd refused to allow Kubo to go alone. "Who knows how many bandits might roam these mountains?" Never mind there hadn't been any rapscallions in their remote area for over a hundred years. Besides, even if there had been, Kubo felt confident he could've beaten them with his abilities, something his grandpa was remarkably reluctant to discuss.

"How about some dates? We've had a profitable week."

"Hmm, must it really be dates, Kubo? They're so sticky in my old teeth, not to mention six yen per pound! I feel we'd be better nourished by rice, our daily staple."

"Please, Grandfather? I made really good money this time, enough for at least a pound! I promise-"

"I said no, Kubo!" Grandfather snapped. Kubo's mouth clamped shut with astonishment and hurt, ceasing potential pleads. Noting the change in his countenance, Grandfather sighed. "I'm sorry, grandson. I confess I've been fatigued lately... Didn't mean to take it out on you. If you want some dates, go ahead and buy some. I must rest for a moment..." Kubo snatched up a pouch of the fruit, but his appetite and excitement for them had vanished.

"Is everything all right? Is your arthritis acting up again?"

"I'm fine, Kubo, I assure you. Just a little tired..."

Kubo hesitated. "I, well. You've been sleepwalking again." Grandfather looked up, surprised and mildly unsettled.

"Oh? For how long?"

"These past two nights, I've woken to find you standing by the window, looking at something I cannot see. Tell me truthfully, Grandfather- have you been having nightmares?"

"No, not to my knowledge. I'm fine, I promise you! Us old folk grow queer in our age." Despite his dismissals, Kubo didn't miss the sudden agitation in his grandpa's demeanor- the fidgeting, the tapping of his toes, the scratching at his cheek. "Your storytelling is going well, I understand?"

Knowing that he would get no more answers, Kubo relented. "It's going great! I'm thinking of adding on a couple more stories. Some of the ones you tell me every night?"

Grandfather raised his eyebrow. "You're sure your audience won't be bored to tears from my children's fables?"

Kubo laughed. "How could anyone tire of your tales, Grandfather?" Indeed, some of the monsters he'd described had kept him awake for a month! Not stories for the faint of heart, but ones filled with wonder, love, and heroes worthy of remembering.

As he watched his grandpa play with the children, Kubo smiled. _This_ was the man he wanted to remember, the one he'd brought home those many years ago, the one he and the villagers had helped restore to life. Trying to shrug off the guilt of accepting he and the others had largely created the elder from implanted memories, he now believed the kindhearted grandparent was who the former deity had always been meant to be. Grandfather was not a terrible god anymore- the Moon King had vanished along with his memories. He wasn't real anymore.

So why then was he haunting his nightmares?

The wind ruffled Kubo's hair and threatened to undo Grandfather's elegant bun. Giggling like a child, Kubo ran circles around every tree along the path, rejoicing in the energy of nature around them; today felt like it would be one of the last glorious autumn days, the kind you can taste before winter's bitter chill. "Grandfather, tell me again the story of the moon princess and the samurai?"

Another raised eyebrow. "You haven't requested that one in years. Why now?"

"Why not? It feels like the right moment." He dared never explain why this one- the legend of his own parents- meant more to him than the others combined. So far, it had caused no harm.

"Once upon a time, there were three beautiful princesses. They weren't ordinary princesses, but Daughters of the Moon King..."

* * *

Granfather cracked open one lazy eye, then bolted up. Has my vision gone cloudy again? My eye... But no, it wasn't his sight- pearly blue mist was enveloping the room, soft and subtle as a grapevine. Intrigued, though still a bit too groggy fro his own liking, Grandfather sat up. Admiring the swirling indoor haze, he soon lost himself as he realized it was- interactive. It moved with him, bent beneath his hands, swirled to his inner most tune. He enjoyed playing with the mist, which grew ever brighter as it solidified as much as vapor could.

 _Truly a glorious sight! I must wake Kubo,_ he'd love this! Yet even as he thought this, the mist dragged him away, gently guiding him with prods and pokes. He soon forgot the Kubo, lost in his play and admiration of the mist.

As quickly as it began, the mist stopped, freezing around Grandfather. Responding to an unseen crescendo, the mist suddenly undulated to its true size, expanding into the whole room before choking its way down Grandfather's throat. The eye had been reunited at long last.

Something startled Kubo awake, but he wasn't sure what. _Listen,_ an inner voice cautioned him. Silence. It was the silence that unnerved him the most, though he couldn't explain why. Still in his cot, he froze, listening. Anything, _anything_ would be welcome! His hopes were greeting by silence.

 _I must have been dreaming,_ he sighed, turning over. Nothing disturbed the night. He was almost asleep when he hear it- the rustle of something striving not to get detected. Cracking a cautious eye open, Kubo remained still, feigning sleep. Grandfather!

He waited, praying he could outlast whatever else was in the hut with them. After a moment, he got the unsettling feeling of eyes penetrating his backside. Rolling over, Kubo stifled a gasp: Grandfather loomed over him, glaring at him with two good eyes. Something in the elder's glare left no doubt.

The Moon King had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"G-grandfather?" Even as he stuttered the words, Kubo realized it was futile- Grandfather continued bearing down upon him with his hellish gaze, his eyes flickering in the moonlight. His fatigue fell away as he hurriedly shuffled backwards.

All resemblance to the kindly elder had vanished as the man calmly walked towards him, pressing him against the wall. "You have something belonging to me," the Moon King hissed.

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about. Grandfather, _please_ -"

"Your grandfather is no longer here, Kubo. You'll have to deal with _me_ now!"

Kubo barely had time to duck as the Moon King motioned with his hand, sending a blue bolt of lightning his way. Tuck-and-rolling, he grabbed his shamisen from beside his cot and knelt as if to play it. "Grandfather, stop this! It's me, Kubo! Don't you remember?"

"Oh I remember, _grandson_. I remember everything! Including how you cost me my eye!" Another bolt whizzed past Kubo's head, grazing his right cheek. "No hard feelings, however- as you can see, I regained it."

"No, this isn't you! Not anymore-" He didn't finish before getting the breath knocked out of him by a bolt, which threw him halfway across the room. He barely maintained his grip on the shamisen.

"On the contrary, I have never felt more myself!" Flexing his fingers experimentally, he looked back at the young man trembling in a corner. "My powers are returning, flooding back to me with each new memory! And to think I've been spending these years as a doddering old fool. NO MORE!" Possessed by new vigor spurred on by rage, the Moon King sent bolt after bolt of lighting at the teen, who nimbly avoided each spell.

As the attacks intensified, Kubo found himself cradling his shamisen in hesitation- so far, he had refrained from using it, but his reflexes were growing slower, worn down by the deity's onslaught. Was it worth to continue trying to reason with him? Once he fought back, all civilities would be over. Was this a waking nightmare? nother shock jarred him out of that delusion. No- the only thing left to do was defend himself. Grimacing, he sent a shockwave with a single strum. The Moon King dug his nails into the floor, clawing for dear life, only to rise with a chastising grin.

"Is that the best you can do? How old school! Come now, show me something new!"

With a series of flurries and chords, Kubo fought in earnest, countering his grandfather's moves with his music. Yet even as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him, the Moon King looked as refreshed. Indeed, with each new spell, he grew more exuberant, a glow lending him a regal air. Even as the god bore down upon him, Kubo clung to hope. "I know you're in there somewhere- fight this! Whatever has possessed you cannot defeat your spirit!"

"Possessed me?" He chuckled. "Ah, you still hope I'm truly your sweet grandpa. How quaint! Is this why you're holding back?"

By now, there were so many flashes bangs, Kubo wondered how none of the villagers had noticed. He was partly glad- none of them would get hurt. Another fear pooped up- what would the Moon King do to the others? Had he forgotten them in his wrath? He very much doubted they'd be safe if he failed to protect them. Ignoring the sweat gleaning on his forehead, he plunged back into the fight.

For minutes or hours, he knew not, Kubo battled the Moon King until they were face to face; the deity seemed to struggle slightly as he held the shamisen at bay. Then Kubo caught his gaze fully. And behind that silvery-blue gaze, lurked such darkness. Death and decay. Held in check, but there nonetheless.

Not even the Moon King had been so terrible. There was black behind the blue.

Paralyzed by the evil before him, Kubo froze for a blink of a second. And that second was enough.

"I grow weary of these games," the Moon King thundered. With a final hand gesture, he sent Kubo crashing into a wall, pinning him there. The shamisen fell harmlessly to the side with a clatter. Kubo thrashed around, but the invisible bonds held firm as cement. "Pity, I could have taught you so much..." He murmured as he approached. "Enough!" The bonds tightened, pushing the air from his lungs and hardening his limbs until he could barley move. "There, much better. Now hold still."

Kubo refused to look away, even as his nemesis drew uncomfortably close. Shuddering at the caress on his cheek, he did not even blink. What would it be like to lose his remaining eye? Undoubtedly he wouldn't survive long to find out. Yet as he looked up at the god, his resolve faltered, and he cringed as the Moon King raised his hand to strike. The blow never came, even as he blacked out.

Unbeknownst to him, the Moon King stopped as if struck dead, his hand poised in the air. His eyes flickered from pearl blue to silver to pearl blue again, and his ruthless expression faltered. Lowering his arm, he stared down at the unconscious Kubo, still captive by his spell. Jerkily, he released the spell, letting the teenager slump to the floor with a thud. Then he left, gliding out with a swoosh of his robes.

* * *

Kubo cracked open his eye, and the first thing he saw was destruction. Destruction caused by his fight with Grandfather.

No, the Moon King. That was not his grandfather last night, it had been his enemy. An enemy he'd long hoped destroyed and forgotten.

Groaning, he rubbed his temples, hampered by a roaring migraine; why did his head hurt so much? More importantly, how was he alive? As he regained his senses, he sat up, recalling the night's events. How he'd pleaded with the deity, one he'd begun to think of as family. How that very man had pinned him against a wall, ready to take his other eye. So why hadn't he?

He cringed as he remembered how he'd begged, tried to conjole the Moon King back to sanity. The fool he had been! Who knew how long the Moon King had biding his time, lurking beneath a pleasant exterior? Who would have known it would end like this? _I should have,_ he thought bitterly. Too distraught to consider fixing the mess surrounding him, he took his instrument and left. The Moon King was still out there, and needed to be dealt with. There was only one place he could find family and hope now.

* * *

His parents' lantern rested on a stump, just as he'd left it. He'd never believed he would return here; he'd thought he wouldn't have to visit them beyond a prayer during a sacred holiday. Initially, visiting the lantern had brought comfort, but after a while, he'd moved on with his life with Grandfather. Or so he'd told himself. Truthfully, he'd felt guilty about visiting them when he was living with their murderer; the two aspects of his family could not coexist. So his visits stopped.

Kneeling before his parents' gravestone, Kubo bowed his head in meditation, The forest quieted, holding its breath in anticipation. A gentle breeze announced a presence, and he lifted his head.

His mother's beaming, transparent form floated above him. "Kubo... So you've returned at last! You could have visited earlier, you know," she teased. Looking sadly at the tear trails on his cheeks, she sighed. "I know what's happened. I am so sorry, Kubo! I wish I could have protected you..." Gently touching the scratch on his cheek, she knelt to his eye level, frowning wistfully.

"What happened to Gra-the Moon King, Mother? How did he regain his memories?"

"You can call him grandfather, for that is what he is, god or mortal. As for how he regained his powers, I wish I knew. I can only tell you... I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, you'll go off on another heroic quest. And that is the last thing I want for you." Shaking her head, she added, "But you'll no doubt do that anyway, won't you? Regardless what I advise?"

Kubo shrugged. "Maybe... I'll definitely keep asking until you tell me!"

She bit her lip. "True. Still, I wish... Well, I suppose you should be forewarned. Regardless what I want for you, I fear this new threat concerns you greatly." Leaning back on her feet, she stared off into the distance as she began. "These past few weeks, something has been stirring. A terrible power, a darkness I've never sensed before. It has affected all those with magic in their blood, including your grandfather."

"What is it?"

"Only one thing could activate our magic like this. I haven't felt one for thousands of years..."

"What?"

"A vortex." At her son's look of incredulity, she elaborated, "Yes, a portal between the spirit realm and the human one. Who or what is behind it, I cannot say."

"So this portal, it stirred his memories and magic?"

"What else could have? This force... I've never felt something so raw. It's woken up the whole forest! Haven't you noticed?"

Kubo closed his eyes and listened. She was right- even in the stillness, there was a restless energy he'd never felt before. It was like a hundred hornets droning towards him at top speed!

"It's stirred up our magic, too."

"Really? I don't feel any different."

"You don't? Haven't you felt restless, uneasy, listless?"

Kubo shifted uncomfortably- he had felt like that, come to think of it. He'd just shrugged it off as anxiety about his grandfather's.

"Those are your abilities waking up fully, Kubo. They're zipping around inside you like butterflies trapped in a net! Something woke up inside you, and it's not going back to sleep any time soon."

"I thought I'd already mastered my powers, Mother. I thought they'd already woken up!"

"My dearest child, you're descended from moon deities! Your powers hardly have any limits!" Tilting his chin upwards, she smiled wistfully. "I wish I were alive to teach you, but I'm afraid you're going to have to learn on you own."

"What does any of this have to do with Grandfather? I thought he became mortal."

She sighed. "Mortal or not, he is the Moon King. You might have subdued him with false memories, but deep down his identity lay buried. Speaking of false memories, I've been meaning to warn you- you should never have kept him so close."

Startled by the sudden venom in her voice, Kubo asked, "Why not? What else was I to do given the circumstances?"

"Kill him."

Kubo jumped up, horrified. "No! You know I couldn't have done that!"

"Normally I would agree with you, but you saw what he became last night. However much you might want to deny it, he is evil, and now that he's returned, he will resume his quest for your eye. And your life."

Sitting back down, Kubo looked away from her. "I saw another path, and I took it. You and Father would have done the same, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps, once upon a time. When I was young and naive." She tousled his hair, subtle as a breeze. "Even after all this time, you're remarkably pure of heart. I would keep you this way, but I fear there is no other choice but to destroy the Moon King."

"You're talking about your own father, and my grandparent! If I kill him, I will become as bad as he is!"

"If you don't, you might doom us all! If I could, I would do it myself for all the pain he's caused us. Don't you remember what he did?"

He did remember. His anger, his grief, his determination to avenge his parents' deaths. Yet now, all he felt was sadness. "If he's still as evil as you claim, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?"

"I don't know! For all we know, he might still need you alive!"

"Or... You say someone's opened a portal, causing a surge in magic. Right? Could whatever opened it be powerful enough to control Grandfather?"

"I know where you're going with this, but such hope can be dangerous, Kubo. It's possible he's possessed, but it's equally possible he's returned to his old ways. Even if he is being controlled, all the more reason to fear him!"

"I would fear whoever's controlling him more."

"Point taken. I admire your spirit, Kubo, but don't blind yourself to the obvious. Maybe whatever woke him up called him at the last moment, stopping him from hurting you. Maybe he still needs you alive!"

"Maybe..."

"Kubo, listen to me- the man you think you love, the one you believe spared you, that person isn't real. The grandfather you admire was created from implanted memories by you and the villagers! It was a compassionate decision, but unwise."

"It was the right choice!"

"Perhaps. Now you must make the right decision again."

"If I can still save him, I will!"

"What if there is no one to save? What if you're risking everything for someone who exists only in your mind?"

"He doesn't. Grandfather's still alive, and I have to believe he is worth saving!"

Wilting, his mother asked, "Why? How can you be so confident? I've known him since I was born; he was cruel, with hardly a good bone in his body."

Kubo stood, picking up his instrument. "Because my heart tells me so."

Smiling sadly, she said, "I always did tell you to follow your heart. If you insist on trying to rescue him, I can't stop you. But please be careful, Kubo. Promise me if it comes between him and you, you will chose to save yourself."

"I promise," he grumbled reluctantly.

"Very well. In addition to the Moon King, there's a threat to face. I don't know what it is, but I can give you this last piece of advice: look beyond the surface."

Laughing, Kubo replied, "That's kind of obvious, Mother."

"It sounds common sense, but you'd be surprised what a pretty face can conceal. This new power is ripe with deception, and whoever opened the portal will not be defeated easily. He or she will throw everything they've got at you, and you'll be traveling through the most dangerous territory to reach the vortex."

"You haven't told me where to look."

Biting her lip, she said, "I sense the portal- and whoever's behind this- lie beyond the mountain. There you will find the answers. Be warned- you won't like what you find. The greatest peril is the Aokigahara Forest."

"The Suicide Forest? Isn't that where..."

"Yes, Kubo, it's where the souls of the lost and the damned reside."

"Uh, okay. Could be worse. I'll be careful, Mother. I swear!"

"I know. I just wish I could keep you safe forever! If you ever need me, remember where to look."

"In my heart?"

"Yep." Before he left, she called out, "Kubo! Wherever you go, however far you wander, never forget you have your father's love and mine!"

"I won't," he whispered as he waved back at her. Gradually, her form faded away back to the spirit world. Ignoring the urge to run back to the lantern, Kubo began his journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He could not deny the drag of his heart as he surveyed his surroundings. His hut- their beautiful, warm, cozy home- had been wrecked from the inside. All the work of the Moon King, with some contributions from himself. He shuddered- regardless what he'd told his mother, he knew she was right. Deep down, in his soul, Grandfather was and always would be the dreaded Moon King, a wrathful deity with an insatiable thirst for vengeance and power. How could he hope to save one who refused- who did not wish- to be rescued? Shaking his misery from his mind, Kubo kicked aside a cup with his shoe, which clinked pitifully across the debris-strewn floor. Time could not delay his mission.

Crossing to the opposite wall, Kubo knelt and pried up several loose boards. Carefully, almost reverently, he lifted out an old tarnished armor, glints of gold winking from beneath dusty layers. Even in his naivety, Kubo had felt he needed to hide this, fearing that seeing it would awaken Grandfather's less benevolent tendencies. No need to fear _that_ anymore. Removing all three pieces, he sighed as he beheld them for the first time in years.

His father's armor retained a heroic air, despite its dusty coating. The Sword Unbreakable glistened like ice, reminding him all too much of the Moon King's frigid countenance. By contrast, the helmet rested atop the armored torso like a mini sun, hinting at its late owner's nobility, the gold winking at him much the same way he remembered Beetle doing. Smiling sadly to himself, Kubo set about polishing his gear as he reflecting ironically how he was to resume the same task he'd failed to complete last time. If only he'd finished him off then...

"Looks like it's just us now," Kubo murmured. His armor twinkled back.

* * *

Long before it became known as the Suicide Forest, the Aokigahara Forest had earned a terrifying reputation. Yet there he was, gazing upwards at the dusky-green pines looming above himself. _Unlike most, I know the legends are not mere superstitions,_ Kubo reassured himself, _So I should be better prepared than others._ Steeling himself, he shrugged his shamisen onto his back and headed into the forest. As he passed the first shrubs, Kubo recalled his mother's warning and groaned inwardly at his own stupidity; nobody had ventured into these woods and reemerged. What made him so special? The fact that he was descended from a goddess and a hero bore little significance here- indeed, it might prove to be a hassle more than a blessing. Spirits are drawn to power like mosquitoes to blood, and who knew what he'd face in this place? _Nothing to do about it now,_ he thought.

As he wandered deeper, the voices began.

Initially, they were barely noticeable- a whisper here, a hiss from behind a tree. Maintaining a composed, measured pace, Kubo continued onward, looking around himself whilst unconsciously keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword; each time he fingered the steel edge, the voices ceased. At least he wasn't completely helpless. Despite his mounting unease, he had yet to be assailed. Normally he'd have relaxed realizing this, but the gloomy atmosphere prevented him from unclenching his muscles; all he could think of was what might be lurking around the corner.

In spit of its pressing sadness, the Aokigahara Forest possessed its own kind of beauty. Leaning against a tree and gazing upwards, Kubo couldn't help but marvel at the canopy above, blueish-green with threads of sky; it reminded him of a gemstone he'd once admired at the marketplace. The fog wrapping around the trunks only added to the overall haunting quality of the landscape, while the coal-brown trunks of the monstrous forest giants proudly surrounded him, soldiers eternally on watch. Admiring the nature around him, Kubo could almost forget the direness of his situation. Almost.

For one thing, the silence was overpowering- not even a cricket chirped. For another, not an animal in sight. No squirrels, chipmunks, not even an ant roamed the forest floor. Most unsettling. Kubo had never felt so alone. Hours turned into forever as he dredged on, shoulders slumped beneath his pack and instrument. When was the last time he'd seen the sun? It felt like years, though he knew it could not have even been a day yet. The deeper he ventured, the more twilight reigned. Normally he loved twilight, but here it felt unworldly- could he have accidentally crossed over into the spirit realm somehow? Anything felt possible now.

Darkness reigned internally, too. With each step, another fear or grief emerged in his brain. Every sadness, every regret popped into his head, draining him of his strength. His parents, his grandfather, his very essence- all seemed regrettable. He could have, he _should_ have saved his parents, the Moon King had returned because of him. What had he done? What good was his magic now? He didn't deserve his gifts, he didn't deserve his parent's love and trust, he'd failed his grandfather... He couldn't continue much longer...

A woman's cry sent him on edge, a sharp wailing piercing the mournful quiet. "Who's there?!" Kubo called, his voice ringing unnaturally in his ears. The scream hadn't sounded far away at all. Sheathing his weapon, he scolded himself on his jumpiness- lulled in by the forest's gloom, he'd allowed himself to withdraw into his mind again, oblivious to his surroundings. Foolish! He could have become someone's lunch eons ago! Reluctantly he continued his journey, noting how the landscape had faded into grays instead of lusher greens and blues.

Just when things couldn't have grown more despairing, Kubo heard sobs- not just any cries. This was the sobbing of one who had lost everything, of someone who had endured so much grief there was no more happiness to find. They had lost their internal light. The miserable wails echoed in Kubo's very soul, nearly rocking him from his feet. He had never heard such misery.

Cautiously following the sound, he soon came upon a young woman's weeping form, curled up forlornly beneath an evergreen. "H-hello?" He asked, approaching her with his sword still drawn.

His weapon was forgotten the instant she looked up at him, tears crystalizing on her cheeks. "I am lost," she murmured, gazing up at him with eyes as black as the glittering darkness around stars. "Will you help me find my way?"

Not even thinking twice, Kubo nodded. "Where do you live? Do you have family nearby?"

"My cabin should not be too far from here. It is just, these trees... These trees are so intimidating! I thought I saw a shadow and ran towards it, and I got lost. Please help me," she begged.

His earlier wariness forgotten, he held out his hand and accepting it, the lady rose gracefully, her white robe swooshing floating off her. Not even conscious that she was in fact leading him with a gentle tugging on his arm, they plunged further into the woods.

"Sooooo, what's your name?"

This was the fourth time he'd asked her, but she merely chuckled and smiled at him; each time he did, he couldn't resist smiling back. "Not much of a talker, are you?" She shook her head in response. "Erm, my name's Kubo."

"What a nice name," she replied. "I might have heard of you."

"You have, really? Gee, I didn't realize-"

"We are almost there. My home is behind those trees," she pointed for emphasis. Now that she mentioned it, he could see a soft orange glow peeking through some leaves- probably a lantern. Gently disengaging from her grip, Kubo bowed to her. "Well, I guess I should be going..."

"Would you like to come inside? Only for a moment, I have been so lonely!"

Something nagged at the back of his mind. Awkwardly scratching his neck, Kubo backed away a step. "I truly should be going, I have a quest that can't wait. You know, 'fate of the world' kind of stuff."

The girl lowered her gaze to the ground, the pinnacle of rejected. "But I have waited so long for someone to visit me... Please, won't you stay? Only for some soup! A meal would be the least I can do to repay your kindness."

Kubo faltered. "I really must-"

"Please!"

"Fine, but just for soup, then I must leave."

Beaming with a crooked grin, the women took his hand and led him to the door. Although his conscience urged him to beware, Kubo shook it off- surely this girl meant him no harm? There had been enough time for her to harm him earlier, and she seemed so sad by herself. Besides, he could probably use the company, too. Dinner couldn't hurt. Yet something nagged at him...

His conscience roared up to full volume the instant the door clicked shut behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at full solute as he turned, suddenly realizing his companion had vanished. "Hello? Ma'am, are you-" A snarl to his right answered his question. Before he could draw either sword or instrument, the woman knocked him to the floor, her ivory teeth elongated into an eerie, animalistic smirk.

"Finally, after all these years, a human! Foolish enough to wander into my territory!" She cackled. As she pinned him down, her features transformed: her once lovely face elongated into a sneaky snout, while her delicate fingers morphed into knuckled claws. Coppery fur covered her skin as she assumed her common form.

 _What the-_ Kubo struggled, but the entity was heavier than she looked. Grinning down triumphantly, the kumiho leaned back on her haunches. Though her figure was still gracefully feminine, her human mask was gone- Kubo shuddered as he noted the fangs poking over her lips.

"Hmm, fascinating," she sniffed his collar bone before peering into his face more closely. "You're not fully mortal, are you? No wonder I found you so easily... Pity, I'd love to savor your flavor, but it is too risky." Licking her lips, she watched as Kubo writhed beneath her grip. "I will enjoy this..." He winced as he felt her claws borrow into his chest as she leaned towards his throat.

A burst of light errupted in the room.

* * *

 **Enjoy and wonder what befell our hero...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The long hike up the mountainside did not deter the Moon King from his mission- nothing could deter him, for he was a god once more. Long hikes are not a hindrance to immortals.

A swarming mass of shadows would have haunted others, including deities, for they knew of the evil presence within. The entrance of the cave towering over him was slightly troublesome- he could feel a vortex within, something he hadn't experience in a thousand years. Yet Grandfather merely shrugged his shoulders and prepared himself, for he also knew whatever was inside would not appreciate him making it wait. Besides, common courtesy dictated he should thank it for returning his eye and powers to him. Straightening his spine more than one would have believed possible, he narrowed his eyes and entered the cave.

His sharp eyes widened as he absorbed his surroundings. The grand size of the cave matched its vast entrance, though besides the size, the cave could not be described as majestic. Ancient, careworn, hidden, secret, ugly, primeval, yes, to the point past unsettling. If one was into roughly hewn rocks and simplistic architecture, one might have described the cave as beautiful in its primitiveness; the Moon King was not such an individual. Being accustomed to structuring his pearly palace in the height of beauty and decadence, he was unsettled by the cave's harshness. However, beyond appearances, the cave was a place that could have existed before humanity, predating existence itself. What sort of being could be comfortable there?

 _Me. And I assure you, this prison is far from comfortable._

The voice echoed from an opening in the ground before him, a yawning mockery of a well. The Moon King shuddered- much as he longed for the power he sensed, he dreaded approaching the pit, but approach he must. Already, the entity beckoned him to come closer.

 _Has the Moon King grown so soft he dares not approach the likes of me? Perhaps others would call you wise not to..._

"I dread being in no one's presence! Others fear to face ME!" The elder shouted unthinkingly. He was pleased he detected no trembling in his own tone.

 _Then come._

The deity walked forward, taking care to maintain his classical air of elegance. He looked into the black hole.

 _Do you truly take such pride in your falsehood? I can sense your essence quivering before me._ If a disembodied voice could smirk, this one did. _Yet here you are, standing at the entrance of Hell. A single command would be all it would take for you to jump... But no, I have use for you. Or a mission, if your pride prefers to consider it that._

"I am nobody's pawn," the Moon King snarled. "I have been tricked before- never again."

 _I dispensed with trickery many moons ago. Rest assured, I will use you openly, and you WILL obey me, for I can grant you everything you desire._

"And if I refuse? I am not a servant." Before he could conjure a spell, he cried out as he found his muscles prepare to dive into eternity- in the very back of his mind, he could feel a tangled web of darkness, one he could not prod or break apart.

 _Impressive as your powers are, don't bother trying to resist me- I was in your mind well before you came to my prison. And I shall remain there unless you are destroyed, which I can easily accomplish._ The Moon King gasped as he felt his muscles relax back under his control. _You asked a fair question, and I respond plainly: I will kill you if you disobey me. Do you understand? Any more resistance will result in more painful demonstrations._

"How do I know you're not controlling me into submission now?" He felt the darkness in his mind expand.

 _You will know, believe me. I have no need or desire for secrecy anymore._

The darkness retreated. Did he detect wistfulness in the voice? _I grant you free will in exchange for your services. Before you turn me down or accept my offer, know that I have never before given anyone a choice before. Know also that if you decline, I will have little choice but to destroy you._

"Why not slay me now? Why are you toying with me!" Desperation was not an emotion he relished.

 _You would prove useful to me if you agree to serve, and I despise unnecessary waste. I have rarely encountered a god of your caliber. It took me four thousand years to open this portal; if you decline my offer, it will take me another thousand to open it again._

"What will you grant me in return?" Somehow, he suspected what the 'gift' would be.

 _Your grandson's remaining eye._

"Why?"

 _I have little need for it, and it would make a nice trophy for you._

"It is not merely his _eye_ I want, I want his _power_! I want him to bend to my will!"

 _Ah, but that is not all, is it? You covet his abilities, certainly, but now you want more. You want him to suffer, to despair, to scream inside much like you did for all those years. All that time, wasted... You long for him to suffer as you did._

 _I can grant you this much._

The Moon King frowned in contemplation. He hadn't even realized this, for he took great pains to bury any anger within, since it generally muffled one's blundering attempts to achieve victory. Rage was an obstacle. Still... the thing in the pit was correct, he _was_ furious. Those years spent groveling around _mortals_! All because of...

"Kubo," he growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The kumiho snarled as she leaped away from her prey, hissing at the new threat. Momentarily stunned, Kubo gaped open mouthed as the intruder stood in the center of the room.

At first glance, the girl's robes were as white as the creature's, but closer inspection revealed their subtle golden tint. Her black her coiled into an elegant bun, she turned towards the kumiho, standing between her and the boy. "You've haunted this forest long enough," she murmured.

The kumiho merely snarled in response. "I can feel the power emanating from you- it burns! Why don't you leave a poor old creature to her meal, hmm? I haven't had a good heart in a hundred ages!" She reached out towards him, claws extended.

The girl shook her head. "I'm afraid he's off limits."

"Since when?!"

"Since he's under my protection."

Seemingly forgotten by both females, Kubo crawled backwards on his back, careful not to make a sound. He reached for his sword.

The kumiho growled. "I have met your kind before, girl. I do not want to fight."

"How convenient, neither do I! So why don't we let bygones be bygones and go our separate ways? I can still let you off with a warning, since you haven't harmed him."

"An excellent idea! Just leave so I can devour him."

The stranger took a step forward, shifting herself once again between hunter and victim. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. That would fall under the category of _harm_. He's under my protection, remember?"

The kumiho sneered. "As if you really _could_. Very well, if you insist on being difficult... How about a trade? His life for one of my trinkets? Hmm?"

Kubo's eyes widened in horror, but he need not have worried, for his defender shook her head firmly. As Kubo reached for his instrument, she suddenly hissed at him, "Don't. Move." After glaring pointedly at him from the corner of her eye, she turned back to her opponent. "Not even your trinkets are worth his life, Onume, or any life."

Glaring at her, Onume raised up her paws in a mockery of surrender. "As you wish. How about you give me something to spare him? A life for a... Certain pin, perhaps?"

The girl instinctively ran a finger through her hair, her fingers lingering on a delicate ivory pin. "Off limits. You know this."

"You try my patience!"

"And you are wasting our time! Now, if you'll be so kind, Kubo and I must be on our way. Sorry to have intruded on your hospitality!" Yanking a spluttering Kubo to his feet, she began to gently steer him towards the exit. "Wait for it," she whispered in his ear.

A screech was all the warning they received as the kumiho pounced, her claws raking towards Kubo's face. He instinctively flinched and turned away, feeling the air swoosh near his ear as the girl knocked him out of danger. Before he could utter a peep, she'd unsheathed a spear from her pack, once again keeping him behind her. " _That_ was a mistake."

The monster didn't bother answering, electing to leap towards the humans instead. Spitting and snapping, she and the girl tumbled around, exchanging kicks, scratches, and hits in equal measure. The battle only stopped when the kumiho withdrew with a vicious scream, clutching her now scarlet shoulder.

"You- you stabbed me, wicked child!"

"I can do much worse to you if you don't leave us. Now."

Screaming again, the creature backpedaled reluctantly, eyeing the whimpering teen in the corner. "He's mine. He came to me willingly!"

"I highly doubt that," the girl snorted. "What was it, a pretty lady lost in the big bad forest? You really need to try some variation, Onume."

"And _you_ need to learn to mind your own business! One of these days that pretty little nose of yours will be bitten off!" She snapped her jaws an inch from the warrior, who didn't flinch.

"Not today. Now leave, before I grow weary."

Onume looked about to leave before turning around with a smirk. "No, I think you shall leave, for this is my domain. I own it, fair and square."

The girl sighed. _Did she just roll her eyes?_ Kubo thought in shock. "Fair enough. Come, Kubo, she's going to grant us five seconds."

"Wait, wh-?"

"GO!" She dragged him out as the kumiho cackled wickedly behind them, rushing towards them with a foxy smile. Both mortals barely made it out the door as the girl slammed it shut behind them before dragging her load behind her at a run. Only when they were a mile away from the hut did they come to a panting rest. "Th-thank you, for...saving my life," Kubo breathed, bent over.

His savior squinted at him sideways, appraising him moodily. "That," she finally said, "was remarkably, incredibly _stupid_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" _Excuse_ me?" Kubo stuttered.

"That was incredibly, mind-numbingly stupid!" She elaborated, slashing through some wild grass with her staff, which Kubo belatedly realized ended in a dagger. "What were you _thinking_ , approaching a stranger in _these_ woods, of all places? I know you were being chivalrous, and she probably showed herself to you as lovely damsel in distress, but _common sense_ dictates..."

"Dictates what, exactly? It's not like these quests come with an instruction manual or anything!" Already unnerved by nearly having his heart eaten, Kubo was a bit put out at being lectured.

" _Never_ approach a stranger here! Never approach anyone or let them come to you! For Heaven's sake, _amateurs_!" She muttered.

"Well kill me for being considerate! She looked like she needed help," he trailed off.

"And how well did that turn out for you?" The girl swiveled back to him, smirking. She'd won the argument, and he knew it.

"Well, she... I mean, I was..."

"Being foolish."

Suddenly feeling the urge to run ahead, Kubo glared at some bushes to his right, as though they were the ones insulting him. Glaring wasn't remotely therapeutic. Taking on a gentler tone of voice, the girl caught up to him. "Look, just don't accept invitations to tea anymore, ok? You were lucky I felt you nearby, otherwise you would have been done for."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"A thanks for saving you will suffice. For now, we'd best be on our way." Before Kubo could retort, she'd raced ahead of him.

"Hey, wait! How do you know about me and my quest?"

"I know all about you, Kubo, I have known for the past ten years of your exploits! As for your quest... Let's just say I was sent to assist you."

 _Wonderful, more aid._ Why did this trip echo so much of his first adventure? "Who are you, and how do you know about me?"

The girl turned around to face him, and for the first time he was struck by her eyes- not a normal brown, they shone a crystalized blue-green. "My name is Akira, and for now that is all you must know. Rest assured, I'm more than prepared to help to the best of my abilities."

If the battle with the kumiho was an indication, her talents were substantial. Still if this would prove to be like his last voyage, things could go badly for a companion. "I appreciate it, but I should probably continue by myself. I'm not saying you're not powerful, but last time I-"

"I know about your parents, Kubo. I'm sorry for your loss, and I can only imagine what it must have been like to lose them, but trust me, you'll need me on this quest."

"And if I refuse?"

"It's been decided over your head," Akira replied evenly.

Kubo bit back his tongue as he stared straight ahead, determined not to react. Who besides his late mother would have held his best interests at heart? Surely no one alive... The train of thought resulting from this statement ground him to a stop. "How do I know _you_ aren't an enemy?"

"Didn't I prove to you I'm not?" She looked him over curiously. Both had stopped walking, appraising each other openly.

"Sure you saved me, but who's to say you're not planning on betraying me later on, if it suits you?" Kicking a pebble unenthusiastically, he added, "You may know everything about me, but I know nothing of you." He expected her to be insulted, at the very least- what show of gratitude could such suspicion be? Yet when he dared to glance up after a moment's silence, to his surprise she looked thoughtful, not wrathful.

" _Now_ you're thinking like a hero. Come, we're wasting daylight!" She disappeared into the brush ahead, leaving Kubo to scratch his head in confusion. Her voice drifted back to him, "If you want my help, you'll have to keep up!"

A serpentine shadow dissipated behind them as Kubo raced after his new comrade...

* * *

"So where are you from?"

"Can't say. Top secret."

"Ok. What's your name again?"

"Akira."

"Right, just wanted to make sure I got it. Akira..." He rolled the 'r' unnecessarily long, tasting it on his tongue. It made him feel warmer, comforting yet fierce, like a tigress nurturing her cubs. "That's a pretty name."

"My mom calls me Aki- I hate it."

Kubo paused. "Why? Aki's nice, too."

"I prefer being called by my true name."

"Sounds good. Sooo, who sent you again?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "You've tried this before. I told you, I can't divulge my protector's identity."

"Could you at least tell me why, or give me a hint? I'd like to know something more of my rescuer besides her name."

Shifting her spear uncomfortably to her right shoulder, she glared at him. "A wise person learns from observing, not talking."

Though he'd been reluctant to admit it, having a companion bolstered his spirits, and so Kubo's playful demeanor had returned; instead of scowling at her, he skipped merrily ahead. "I'm observant. I'm observing you're crabby, and I'm _observing_ how you grit your teeth each time I open my mouth," he teased.

"Then you'd be wiser still to shut it," she snapped. He flushed before taking his shamisen out. Twiddling it absentmindedly between his fingers, he began to hum. In spite of herself, Akira found herself admiring the instrument. "How did you come by it?"

"It was my mother's." Kubo's voice hitched briefly- amazing how one can think one has moved on, when truly one has not.

"It's magnificent."

Kubo smiled fondly down at it. "Yeah, it's gotten me out of a few tight corners... What about your hair pin?"

Her fingers flew to the back of her head. "What of it?"

"What's the story behind it? The kumiho seemed desperate to get her paws on it."

Akira shrugged again. "Her interests are often inscrutable. As for my ornament, like your shamisen, I inherited it. Not much more to tell."

Kubo could tell by the marked stiffness of her gait there was more to tell, but he let it slide. "It suits you." Akira's cheeks burned cherry-blossom pink. Then she stiffened so abruptly, he accidentally rammed into her. "What is it?" He asked. She didn't answer. Her jaws were clamped shut, but her eyes betrayed the source of her distress: a sky-blue serpent was slithering towards them. Immediately, he noticed the tell-tale white diamond markings- this was a Sea Serpent, the deadliest species in their environment. No wonder Akira had frozen- any movements would be seen as an assault on the reptile and it would attack. If it hadn't spotted them, they could have tried sneaking away. Unfortunately, he was bearing witness to the staring contest between her and the snake, which never ended well for the human. Unless they wanted to waste the next thirty minutes standing around, they had to do something. Now. "Akira, stay still. I'm going to try something. Just trust me," he whispered. Akira didn't acknowledge him- he doubted she could by now. A statue would have been more mobile. Painstakingly, he pulled his shamisen free and, ignoring the girl's widening eyes, he began to strum gently.

Initially, the serpent glared at him more wrathfully than he could have imagined any animal could, but as the notes floated on the air towards it, its head began to sway to the tune. Its eyes blinked more lazily with each drifting syllable as Kubo maintained his soft, lilting tempo. Before it lay its head down, it swiveled around to leer at Akira once more, who stiffled a cry.

"Don't. Move," Kubo hissed. They'd both be dead if the creature roused itself again. Fortunately, the gasp didn't affect his music, and he continued strumming. Finally, with a peaceful poke of its tongue, the Sea serpent hunkered down to sleep. Kubo played for a few minutes longer until he was sure it wouldn't stir, then took Akira by the hand and guided her around it. They ran only when the snake was no longer in sight.

"So, snakes?"

"Yes," she replied tersley.

"Hm. To be fair, it's perfectly reasonable to be afraid of poisonous snakes."

"It's not just the poisonous ones," she rumbled. "Snakes are creepy, slippery beings!"

"Not to mention poisonous, occasionally."

"I just..." She shuddered. Then she dared to meet his face. "You don't think that's silly?"

"No! Why would I?" Kubo exclaimed. "And if I did, I'd be sure to keep that thought to myself, considering you're a spear-wielding, kumiho-slaying warrior," he teased.

Akira chuckled sheepishly. "Thank you for your quick thinking. It saved us both."

Kubo could only look down, praying she didn't see him blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A graceful, serpentine shadow slithered about in the darkness, undetected by the warm bodies of light it was following. In his beastly state, the Moon King observed Kubo and Akira before him, so far traveling unhindered- partially thanks to him. His divine presence warned away potential threats, which suited him and his newfound master fine- the less interference, the better. He lurked, always there, always watching... Such fine, fresh young ones! What a pity one of them had to die. Though he was particularly drawn to the power coursing through Kubo, the other one captivated his interest as well. She was no weakling, but hers felt calmer, like a blue sky above a placid sea. Ultimately not what he required. By comparison, Kubo's was a raging storm of suppressed potential, untapped and restless from lack of exposure. He licked his lips eagerly- he would put it to good use soon enough. Yet despite his feelers quivering with anticipation, his body trembled for a very different reason: an icy, deathly breath caressing his neck. _Finish them_ , the voice urged. What could the Moon King but to obey? Particularly when he felt so partial to comply...

Unaware of the impending doom, Akira and Kubo wandered through the forest. By now, Kubo had explained his mission to uncover the source of the vortex, which was the first bit of news that rocked his companion to her core. "A portal? Really? If that is what you are facing, Kubo, it's no wonder Mo- _uh_ -my _mistress_ sent help! I've never even heard of one opening except in legends."

"My mother sounded worried about it, too. She said it probably affected Grandfather."

"It could have, but fortunately it might work in our favor. I assume you've felt the change as well?"

"I'm restless, but otherwise I'm normal. In case you didn't noticed, I haven't morphed into a psychotic being with revenge issues."

"What happened to your grandfather, Kubo... I'm sorry, but you mustn't blame yourself. And you must face facts: it might have happened eventually anyway, vortex or no."

"Mother said that, too." Shifting his shamisen onto his left shoulder, he sighed. "But I can't believe that. Grandfather had changed, I know he did! I just wish someone would give him another chance."

"Your first one was generous as it was- leave it at that, and don't hesitate to do what's necessary."

Staring at him as if he were an odd fish, Akira asked, "You do know you're defending the god who murdered your parents, right? The one who wants to murder _you_?"

Kubo bit his lip. He realized how crazy it sounded, but he couldn't shake off the feeling something was amiss. "If he truly wanted to kill me, why didn't he when we were back in the hut?"

"I don't know- does he need a reason? He's the Moon King, Kubo! Even I have heard legends of his wickedness and cruelty. It's no surprise he killed his own daughter, so why would it shock you how he betrayed you again? Or perhaps you forgot how you battled to the death before?"

Kubo ground his teeth in silence. Much as he wished to deny it, she was right- the entity pursuing them was not the man he remembered.

A burst from the bushes stunned them into inaction. And that inaction was all the Moon King required to strike.

Kubo barely lifted his shamisen up in time to block the blow of teeth against skin as the monster pounced; instinctively shoving Akira behind himself, he strummed, inflicting a mild hurricane upon their surroundings. The environment bowed to its superiors as they squared off, one wicked and cunning, the other naive and hesitant.

"Greetings, Grandson!" The Moon Beast reared up to three times his height. "What is wrong? Are you not pleased to see your dear old grandpa?"

"Not like this."

The King narrowed his eyes to slits. "Is that any way to greet your elder? Perhaps I should teach you some manners! Then again, you won't live long enough to appreciate the lesson." His fangs curled up into a vicious leer.

Kubo knocked Akira down and dodged aside as the tail struck the ground behind him. He and Akira had split up the second the Moon King had attacked, and he was grateful to see his foe paid her no mind. He had a second to be grateful before the battle began in earnest.

Both began on equal footing, though eventually it grew plain Kubo's youthful agility would not aid him forever. He was half mortal; the Moon King was immortal, and as such did not tire easily. All he had to do was match each of Kubo's strikes with one of his own- mere child's play!

Kubo's muscles screamed in protest as he jumped once more to avoid the slap of a finned tail. The Moon King was toying with him! How much longer could he continue? His magic was the only thing keeping him upright- his physical stamina was almost spent. His mind reached out for anything he could manipulate, any object at all- leaves and twigs were all he had the energy to muster. They would have to do. Molding them into sharp darts, he flung them outwards with a single note. All was lost when the Moon King deflected them with a mere whip of his tail. Exhausted even more by his recent attack, Kubo slumped forward, unconsciously using his instrument as a crutch. He was undone. With a chortle, the Moon King advanced towards Kubo, smacking his lips at the taste of moon power.

 _Snap!_ Instead of a body, his teeth crunched against Akira's wooden staff, which remarkably did not break. The female warrior stood between him and his victim, glaring at him as he bore down. Clamping down harder, his reward was splinters as the weapon refused to give way. Growling, he threw the staff- and Akira with it- aside and slithered forward, only to be whacked on the head from behind.

"Leave him alone!" Akira snarled.

The Moon King whirled around reluctantly. "So you wish to be a second thorn? I'd advise against it- as of now I hold no quarrel with you."

"How sweet of you."

He bared his teeth. "Very well. You've been warned." He charged with the speed of a thousand elephants, only to reel back with a shriek as an unearthly glow flared up. Even Kubo, caught off guard, shielded his eyes as he searched for the source of the light saving him.

Akira, stunningly, calmly poised, was enveloped by the purest, whitest light he had ever seen. She looked- no other way to put it- heavenly. In spite of the spear in her hand, she radiated peace as she advanced towards the Moon King. As if scalded, the beast roared and retreated, curling over himself end over end as he retreated into the shadows. "This is not over, boy!" He shouted before slinking off into the depths from whence he came.

"I think it's safe to assume," she said as she dusted off her kimono, "that the Moon King holds no benevolent feelings towards you." Then she collapsed to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Akira groaned as she opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her hand over crusty lids. So weary... "Here, drink this," a gentle voice soothed.

Hesitantly, she did as suggested, rewarded by something as warm as sunlight trickling down her throat. What was this delicious brew? More critical, where was she? Who was helping her drink? "You collapsed," Kubo explained.

Ah, that. "How long have I slept?"

"Three days." Kubo bit his lip, anxiety plain in his features.

"I am all right now, just help me up."

He slid her into an upright position, bringing the bowl up to her lips. "Mother always said chicken broth is best to restore your strength and energy."

Akira smiled gratefully. "Your mother was a wise woman," she replied, sipping more of the broth. Kubo held her head up.

"What happened? I've never seen that kind of magic before." The closest he'd come was watching his mother use up the last of her own reserves to save him from his aunts. The result of that fight still made him shudder, remembering the hopelessness he'd endured as he fluttered away on makeshift wings.

She shivered. "Nothing, just an old trick Mother taught me. I had no alternative."

"Yeah, well... Don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled. Though her body was exhausted, her mind refused to settle, and soon she'd mustered enough strength to rise and join Kubo, where he was sitting and gazing at the sky in adoration. "What are you staring at? Can we afford daydreaming?"

"Mother always told me to look up at the stars, and I would see my family. I figured she meant my ancestors were watching over me from up there; I didn't realize she was being so literal," he sighed. "Makes sense why she hated me moon watching."

"I'm sorry, Kubo. I warned you this might happen- from what I saw, the Moon King holds no feelings for you. Nothing beyond anger and hatred."

Kubo bit his lip, reluctant to concede.

"I need to hear you say it- your grandfather is gone. There's only the Moon King now."

"Fine, I'll admit it! The Moon King is back," he exclaimed dismally.

Satisfied, Akira returned to her makeshift cot of leaves. "But that doesn't mean he's here to stay," Kubo murmured quietly.

* * *

"You fool."

The Moon King knelt before a mass of shadow and smog. To an outsider, it was nothing more than a supplicant kneeling before his master; the eerie tranquility and stillness of the scene showed nothing of the rage broiling with the god, rivaled only by the wrath of the shadow being.

"You _fool!_ How did you allow Kubo to escape?"

"I had hoped he was alone still-"

"That is no excuse! Did you not think he might have acquired some aid by this time?"

"I underestimated his strength." The Moon King stifled a gasp as the blackness swirled around him and inside of him, chocking him from within.

"Perhaps I overestimated _yours_! Perhaps it would be best for our alliance to come to an end..." The inky tendrils twisted tighter.

"No! It will not happen again."

The darkness retreated somewhat. "You are right. One way or another, it will not." His master withdrew completely.

0o0

The Moon King was a proud entity. As such, he was unaccustomed to being tossed about like a rag doll and then squeezed so horridly his insides almost popped out of his ears.

The helplessness of it all! The constant subservience, the threats, the reminders... He bowed to no one! How _dare!_.. If he had that other eye, then who would be crawling?.. No, he could not pursue such a goal until he gained more power, however badly his own servitude rankled under his skin. All because of that selfish, _stupid_ boy!

Kubo would pay for his misery, and he would pay dearly. For every choke hold, every bruise, every ding in his pride, he would suffer. And he, the Moon King, would personally inflict every ounce of it.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Kubo persisted.

Akira bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to say."

"Come on- you know my powers. Show me yours!" Seeing her hesitation, he clarified, "At least show me part of it. Something small you can do, like a trick or charm."

At that, Akira grinned mischievously. "A trick, huh?" Before he knew it, a beam of light shot towards his face, forcing him to duck. "What the!-"

"I can manipulate sunlight, much like you can manipulate moon energy. I can shoot rays from my palms with ease. I can heat up a fire in winter, which is my worst season- the sun sleeps in the cold, you know. If I do not take care... Well, I won't go into that now." Pausing, she surveyed the undergrowth for a moment before pointing at a patch of brittle, brown leaves. "Look!"

Kubo watched as the patch of dead brush sprouted gracefully to life again. "Wow! You can make things grow?"

"As long as there's a base for it- give me a seed and soil, and voila! Instant apple tree!"

"That's... Beautiful _._ "

Akira blushed. "Well, it comes in handy when one is hungry- many a day I have survived solely on berries."

"Sounds more useful than... Making paper figurines come to life," he trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh? That sounds fascinating to me," she smiled.

"Um, well, it's... Fun, you know? I get to tell stories with them, create characters, build worlds!" He paused, realizing he'd been reaching for his shamisen.

"Don't be shy. Show me!"

Kubo hesitated- besides the villagers, the only ones who had ever seen his displays of magic were his mother and grandfather. Then again, she _did_ seem interested. "Just a little. As soon as we find a good place for a campfire." Once they'd settled down, he pulled out his instrument and began strumming. The fire glowed warmly, drawing him in, lulling him with memories of kindness and family.

"Our tale begins..." He didn't need to complete his sentence as the paper flew. Fairy tale figurines, first of a fair, youthful maiden, then of her bold, kindhearted knight, then of the wicked warlock bent on destroying them both, sprung, danced, fought, and loved to life. Akira laughed, her eyes alight from wonder and surprise- she had never seen such imaginative magic before. Kubo's laughter echoed hers, and soon he found himself dancing along with the beings he'd created. He had forgotten the joy, the thrill of the tingling of energy in his body, spreading from his navel to his arms. He felt it now more than he had in years. Magic had always been the single way he could truly relax; with it, he was himself. Not to mention hearing Akira's laughter made him feel strangely warm inside; so did her clapping after his performance.

"Impressive," she declared.

"It still doesn't beat incinerating enemies, which- after what you did against my gra- the Moon King- apparently you can do."

"I can, but it's difficult. Much like what I did earlier. The spell I used to harm him... It's a skill of the last resort. I can summon the sun's full brightness. Only for a few minutes, at best."

Kubo stared at her in what she uncomfortably guessed was awe. "That is quite a gift."

"It has its perks. Such as collapsing into a helpless heap afterwards; my energy is spent. I cannot use that power lightly."

"Well, it certainly came in handy against him."

She smiled modestly. "Yes, I suppose it did."

"Do me a favor, though."

"What?"

"Don't do it again! I like you conscious... And smiling."

Akira blushed furiously.

* * *

 **Greetings, readers! Happy fall! One of my favorite times of the year approaches, and I figured I would add to this story of the supernatural to celebrate it.**

 **I hope you all are still reading it and have stuck it out for me so far; I promise it only gets better (more intense, mostly) from here. Happy reading, everyone, and please don't forget to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, you can harness the sun's power... There's a sun goddess, why can't I remember her name?.."

"Amaterasu."

"That's it! Anyway, your magic... You're..."

"Amaterasu's daughter, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kubo asked- not judgmentally, as she'd feared, but in a slightly wounded tone of voice.

"My lineage is not something I divulge lightly. Do you reveal your heritage to the entire village?"

"Well, no."

"Then you understand."

Kubo plucked up a piece of grass, twirling it around in his fingers absentmindedly. "The way I see it, your heritage is part of you, deep in your soul. You can either own it, or conceal it for a lifetime of misery. My mother meant well, but hiding part of my identity from me did not protect me in the end. I had always felt like an outsider, knowing my abilities but never truly understanding them. Now," he rose on paper wings, twirling around in the air, "I am whole!" A wisp of light danced between his fingers.

Akira chuckled at the display. "Show off."

Kubo blushed furiously.

* * *

His mother beamed down upon him, smiling. "My son," she whispered. "You are so close. But you will not succeed. Unless you find the Sword of Light."

Kubo groaned as he opened his eyes. Twilight. Shouldn't it be a little bit darker now? They had fallen asleep around twilight; yet the forest retained a pearly bluish tinge.

Pearly blue... This was not dusk, but moon light. The young man grimaced as he cautiously rose; where there were moon beams, there was...

He cried out as a bolt of pain shot into his back. "What a glorious night for a chat, wouldn't you agree Kubo?" The Moon King gracefully emerged from the brush, smirking.

Kubo glared up at him, pulling himself up into a crawl. "How did you find us?"

"Please! I control moonlight- wherever it goes, I follow. Now, shall we dispense with the trivialities? We both know I am not here for a family reunion." He flicked another bolt casually.

Kubo stifled a gasp as it punched him. "Come on, wake up, wake up!" He tried to shake Akira awake, to no avail.

"Your charming friend won't save you this time," The god said, advancing.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, merely encouraged her busy mind to rest more deeply than normal. Temporary, I assure you. Which is not what your agony will be when I'm through with you!"

This time Kubo dodged out of the way, belatedly realizing his pack (with his shamisen) was all the way on the other side of the clearing, close to his enemy. The Moon King smirked at the boy's predicament. "A warrior without his weapons? For shame, Kubo, for shame," he taunted as he approached the sack. "Indeed, such a warrior does not deserve such an instrument!" He reached towards the shamisen.

"Get away from that!"

The Moon deity clucked mockingly. "I think I will just-" With a cry, he was thrown backwards away from Kubo's belongings. "What in-!"

Fully recovered by now, Kubo rolled towards his shamisen, snatching it up along with his sword. " _Never_ touch another warrior's belongings. Or this is the consequence." He blasted a single note, throwing the god even further across the clearing.

Retching up dust, the Moon King rose shakily, his sneer deadly enough to defeat a dragon. Kubo braced himself for another onslaught, but to his shock, the elder turned his back on him. "Love you old fool, you should have remembered!" Kubo watched, stunned, as the old man smacked himself in the forehead and continued rambling, too quietly for him to hear.

"Moon King? Grandfather?"

" _Let me take control!_

No, he is mine!.."

A gurgle emanated from the Moon King, and the shadows seemingly darkened around him. " _I was not asking for your permission._ " Kubo's feet planted him as firmly as tree roots as the Moon King turned to face him once more. _What's wrong with him, what's going on?_ he thought. His opponent was still pretty far from him, but could his eyes have darkened? Or was that just his terror playing tricks on his senses? No, something was terribly wrong. Tension, electricity crackled between them, the shadows swirling like murky swamp water as the Moon King _floated_ towards him. The Moon King did not float- he was more subtle than that.

" _You cannot harm me, boy._ "

"Wh-What are you?"

" _Someone beyond your comprehension._ "

So shocked was he, Kubo failed to see the darkness before it wrapped around him like a shroud. "Perhaps you have heard of me, though you are so young, it's doubtful. If you wish to address me before you perish, you may call me Shadow Emperor." This time as the night seemingly closed in around him, Kubo found he could not move- he was fully immobilized by fear. For terror was all he felt as the thing floated towards him. He knew what it would do: choke and smother him into nothingness, strip him whatever power he possessed. His parents would never see him in the after life, for there would be nothing left of him to exist. _I'm sorry Mother, Father. I failed._

A scream forced him to open his eyes. He looked up to see the entity on all fours, covering his eyes as if he were weeping. His shamisen hung splintered in his hand- he hadn't even been aware he'd lifted it in front of his face.

Another scream, and this time he recognized it as his own.

0o0

It was not the cries that woke Akira, but the oppressive silence. She looked up to see Kubo kneeling, staring into space, his shattered channel in his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Kubo, are you all right?"

No answer, only more staring off into space. Cautiously she approached him, finally close enough to inspect for injuries. Nothing that she could see aside from a scrape on his cheek, but the look in his eyes- the wanderer stare, the one showing no one was home in the head, _that_ frightened her more than any physical wound might have. "Kubo, can you hear me? What happened?"

This question snapped him back to his senses. "He happened. The Moon King." He glared up at her. "And you slept through the whole fight. Some help you were."

He cringed internally at her mortified expression. "But how could I have?.. Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Don't you think I tried? He- it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry. He put a spell on you, I couldn't wake you." He looked down at the shards in his lap. "The Moon King came here before sunrise, swathed in shadow. I'd never seen him do that, it was... It wasn't like him. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true. He said- he said since he controls moonlight, he can follow us wherever we go, wherever it goes. I tried to fight him, I almost beat him! Then..."

"Then what?"

But Kubo was distracted again, gazing fixedly forward. "Kubo, now is not the time to mourn! I can only imagine the terrible price you've endured, but you _must_ tell me what happened."

Kubo's eyes sharpened to focus, then focused on her. "It was- I can't explain it."

"Try."

"It was like- I heard him arguing with himself, and then... He was gone! It was like he was possessed."

"How so?"

"His powers were different- stronger, faster, darker. He used _shadows_ to tie me up!"

"Shadows? That's not-"

"His power? You're right, it's not." Suddenly slumping over, he sighed, "Which means something else was using him to fight me. Something very dark and evil. It doesn't matter now. Whatever took him over was only stopped by something from my pack: my shamisen. Which is now destroyed. Now I can't beat him or it."

Akira sat in silence beside him for a few minutes. "Kubo, I am truly sorry about your instrument. To lose one's channel is a horrible travesty, and I can only imagine what you are going through right now. However, we _must_ stop the Moon King, or whatever you saw last night. If what you saw is right, then we are in dire straits than I feared. We _must_ defeat him, now."

Kubo glared at her, thrusting a wooden shard in her face. "With _what?_ Maybe you missed the part where _my instrument was shattered to pieces!_ That was the only way to control my magic. Without it, I'm..." He sniffled, swiftly wiping his face with his sleeve.

"You're not useless, Kubo. Would I be here if you were?" Unexpectedly, she gently lay her hands on top of his, and he felt a flush of warmth in his palms where their skin connected. "Better?"

"Uh, yeah... How'd you do that?" Kubo felt like he'd just awoken from a nap, the kind of alertness one only knows upon the first first moments of waking up from a perfect night's sleep. His mind was sharper, his senses clearer, his mood less dreary.

"Part of my repertoire- the sun is healing, you know."

"Right..."

"Anyway, much as I'd like to rest here all day, we must hurry." She rose to pack up the campsite. Shakily, Kubo got to his feet, still wobbly from the his battle.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To defeat the Moon King."

"Did you miss the part when I said he destroyed my weapon and seemed impervious to my magic? Even the Sword Unbreakable didn't have much of an effect!"

"No, but what else should we do? Give up?"

Kubo growled, kicking at a stick.

"If what you told me is true, a great evil walks among us."

"What evil?"

"Pray that I'm wrong, but we could be fighting against the Shadow."

Somehow, despite the bright sun, Kubo felt remarkably chilled. "The Shadow?"

"Don't speak it out loud! Like I said, pray I'm wrong about this. Why Mother would send only me to protect you is beyond me."

"Wait, what?! First, Amaterasu is the one who sent you? She knows about me?"

"Who else would send me, Kubo? She is my mother, after all."

"Second, what is this thing you're so terrified of?"

"Later. We must go if we are to find the Sword of Light."

"Wait, now there's another sword? I thought the Sword Unbreakable could defeat any monster!"

"It's not enough this time. I'll explain, but we have to move _now!_ "

Kubo hurriedly snatched up the remainder of their supplies, feeling Akira's anxiety like a flame in his soul. "Fine, but you are explaining everything this time. No more secrets."

Akira nodded. The instant she wasn't looking, Kubo snatched up the remains of his shamisen, bundling them up into a cloth sack and shoving them deep within his pack. A single loose shard, attached to a long strand of black hair, dropped to the floor. Kubo stared at it- his mother's hair. Gently, he placed it in his chest pocket, close to his heart.

Yards away, a demon raged. "You _dare_! You dared to stop me, disobey me!" Shadow raged and fumed.

"If you hadn't broken my concentration, I would have had him," the Moon King sneered.

The entity reared upwards and backhanded him across the cave's floor. "Insolence! Speak against me again, and dying will become your greatest wish!"

 _I have been patient,_ the Moon King thought. _I can remain so a little longer._ "As you wish, my liege."

The shadows receded into their hole.

* * *

 **Hello, everybody!**

 **So, I was just rereading this chapter, and I definitely had to fix it. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors! In my defense, I edited it the first time around two in the morning, if not a bit later. XD**

 **All good now. Enjoy!**


End file.
